themegamindsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Quiet Riot
"The Quiet Riot" is the ninth track from ''Inception of Perfection''. Story "The Quiet Riot" voices a character's concerns with the modern-day world and suggests that a "quiet riot" is the solution. The first verse describes legitimate issues regarding the government, unemployment, homelessness, corruption and the increasing divide between the rich and the poor. While the topic of the second verse shifts to the antisocial behaviour carried out by youths and still retains a degree of seriousness, the third verse instead shows the character's problem with the declining standards of fast food restaurants, to the point where it appears to be a greater travesty in the narrator's eyes than the other aforementioned problems. In the final verse, the narrator also complains about traffic, reality TV and the fact that he discovered his wife being adulterous. Lyrics It makes me so mad, can't take this no more Something's gotta change, let's start a riot! The cost of living rises, so does interest rates Yet employment is falling, it's the worst to date Those who work hard are still hungry and cold Those who can't are on the streets, there's no place for the old Yet there's fat cats at the top working the bank Safe from their own gambles because of social rank Poverty is rife, yet those who have the most Are sat in their mansions spreading goose fat on toast While the rich get richer, the poor stay poor Just 'cause you're born with nothing don't mean you don't deserve more But how can you when the bank is fixing interest rates? Only giving loans amongst the rich and their mates Fixing exchange rates and embezzling money There's no punishment at the top, it's anything but funny Playing with peoples' lives, they get a slap on the wrist Another case of corruption to put on the mist We can't take this no more, we gotta make a change We're gonna make a stand and do something strange This is a call to arms, time for a riot, boys And we'll do it all without making much noise (It's a quiet riot) We're changing the world and things around (It's a silent rampage) We're gonna change the tide without making much sound (It's a shy demonstration) Let's overthrow the government, things are getting violent (It's a timid revolution) I'm serious, it's best when it's silent Blow up the banks, tear down the walls Roll out the MegaMind banners! But that's no excuse for bad manners Now there's trouble on the streets in the black of night Walking home alone is now such a fright Youths own the streets, dressed head-to-toe in black They took them with fear and won't ever give them back Imagine feeling too scared to even leave your home Gangs of hoodies on your corner, you're all alone Hanging out at the bus stops with their gangster lean Dipping their blades in goose fat, looking awfully mean Keying cars, smashing windows, carrying knives There's no way for us to even live our lives I too spend my weekends with the curtains drawn Scared to look out the windows, wishing I'd never been born Dressed all in black like under-educated ninjas Drinking Lambrini every night like amateur bingers Don't look 'em in the eye, they'll say, "What you looking at?" You won't know what to say, boy, you don't want that We can't take this no more, we gotta make a change We're gonna make a stand and do something strange This is a call to arms, time for a riot, boys And we'll do it all without making much noise (It's a quiet riot) We're changing the world and things around (It's a silent rampage) We're gonna change the tide without making much sound (It's a shy demonstration) Let's overthrow the government, things are getting violent (It's a timid revolution) I'm serious, it's best when it's silent Blow up the banks, tear down the walls Roll out the MegaMind banners! But that's no excuse for bad manners All I wanted was a box meal with a tasty drink How did they get it so wrong? I can't even think All I asked for was a burger with a portion of fries But they gave me fish fillet, the one thing I despise Can't remember the last time they got my order right And there's not enough dip 'cause the staff are so tight Is it the frontline staff or management at fault? 'Cause there's not enough goose fat and there's too much salt The chips are too cold, the gravy's so runny Extra bacon is minimal, toys not longer funny Standards are getting worse and the staff don't give a hoot And don't even get me started on the backs of fruit Whatever happened to the tasty food of old? This is a truly evil tale that needs to be told You too must have noticed the slow, but steady fall Whoever's to blame, we should kill them all We can't take this no more, we gotta make a change We're gonna make a stand and do something strange This is a call to arms, time for a riot, boys And we'll do it all without making much noise (It's a quiet riot) We're changing the world and things around (It's a silent rampage) We're gonna change the tide without making much sound (It's a shy demonstration) Let's overthrow the government, things are getting violent (It's a timid revolution) I'm serious, it's best when it's silent Blow up the banks, tear down the walls Roll out the MegaMind banners! But that's no excuse for bad manners Banks legally manipulating rates Youths that dress the same as their mates My fast food's not warm enough Everyday life is getting so tough Traffic on the roads is getting worse I saw this one guy with a man purse There's far too much reality TV I recently caught my wife cheating on me There's only one thing we can do, we gotta riot! (Make things right again) Let's riot! (We're still better than them) Let's riot! (Let's kill them, boys) Let's keep it quiet 'cause they don't like noise Personnel * Marko Marko – vocals, writer, programming * Neil Beforeme – programming * Peteorite – programming Trivia * Length: 6:26 * "The Quiet Riot" unintentionally contains links to characters from other tracks from Inception. ** The "guy with a man purse" is the narrator from "When I Was a Wizard" (who has a fanny pack). ** The narrator reveals that he "recently caught his wife cheating on him", which loosely references the events of the previous track, "Funky Jesus". This confirms that the narrator of this track is in fact Stephen. Category:Marko Marko tracks Category:Tracks